Wearable electronic devices that provide haptic effects, such as vibrations, typically include Eccentric Rotating Mass motors (ERMs) that use low power for actuation and provide high frequency vibrotactile stimuli. Such devices may be limited in the types of haptic effects that can be generated to a user of the wearable electronic device. In order for the user to perceive the vibrotactile stimuli, the user's skin should be in touch with the case of the wearable electronic device that houses the ERM. If the wearable electronic device is a watch, and the straps of the watch are loose, the user may not be able to perceive any vibrations that are generated by the ERM. In addition, the vibrations may be limited in the information that can be provided to the user. For example, with a single ERM, the vibrations generated by the ERM cannot convey directional information through a haptic sensation.